


Blue Platelet Special

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Battle, Revenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya's light snack is Vriska's exercise in torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Platelet Special

You walk, sun-drenched, into the parlor of the rainbow drinker who was once your moirail. She's there, lounging on a couch in her gown, eyes closed, and just basking in the unhealthy glow of daylight—her natural habitat, your disadvantage. But then, your feelings already wax crimson for her and she knows it. Just as you know that whatever silly infatuation she had with you long ago, she's well over. You are, in short, her thrall. Her cattle. Or, not technically you suppose, but you would be.

The satin she wears cascades over her legs as she gets up and beckons you to draw near. She's hungry; it's time to feed, and she hasn't had blue in a while. That's where you enter. Volunteer, even. Your meddle friend lures you in, and her arm twirls you around until your back presses up against her breasts and your head occupies the space between her mouth and her shoulder. Her forearm cuts into your diaphragm, leaving you struggling for air. Her other hand comes up, and combs her fingers through your ragged hair tilting your neck just so for easy access. You reach backward to grab the outside of her thighs, more to steady yourself, but maybe…maybe you can make a pale attempt at seducing her too.

"Head, Back," she orders, not that her hand cradling your scalp gives you any room to disregard her order. But then, you don't plan on resisting this. Seven-eighths of your vision turns to the jade-green lips descending upon your jugular. The unnatural daylight warms your front as her solar glow heats you from behind. You lean into a bed of warm satin. Her fangs pierce you; blood rushes upward. Secure in your passivity, the pressure on your torso lets up and lets you melt into her. Her hand captures your breast, and pinches your nipples, hard. It almost hurt—would hurt, if her bite didn't numb you.

The hand on your hair combs through the black strands and releases your head from her grasp—you don't have the strength to remain upright except for what her body supports. Her teeth withdraw, and in full sight of you, licks your blood from her lips. Her hands goes down your naked body, between your legs. The arm on your breast secures you to her.

"Open."

You close your eyes and open your eyes. You can anticipate every touch, and her hand slides between your lips easily. You almost—but not quite—come undone.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" You moan.

She laughs, soft, knowing, and touched with the steel edge of revenge. "You Think It Is That Easy?" The hand on her traces a line of blood over your cleavage. That pinch was harder than you realized, with sharpened nails involved. Her tongue captures the damaged nub and the saliva mixes with the blood. She leaves a wet trail in the valley of your cleavage, cleaning up the mess she left on your skin. " A Rainbow Drinkers' Saliva Dulls The Donor's Sensitivity. Didn't You Know That?"

"Pl8se…l8t…." The eights scatter everywhere. You're past the point of making sense phonetically.

"It Is Not A Matter Of Let," she seems regretful, but her perfectly jade lips spread into a faint smile, as her fingertips rub against your clit. The waves of pleasure she provoke only fizzle out. "Perhaps When The Numbing Agent Wears Off You Could Reach Orgasm."

You're caught between telling her to fuck off, and sliding to your knees to beg. Whichever one will end this plateau she catches you in. Instead you merely ask: "H8w….l8ng will it t8ke?"

"Maybe You Will Have Metabolized The Toxin By Early Evening And You Will Come Then." She secures you to your silken prison again, even while her hand between your thighs never stops. "Or Maybe," she says, after a kiss to your mouth—the taste of your blood still on her lips—"I'll Be In The Mood For A Blue Snack Again, And Your Needs Will Have Be Served...Later."

You close your eyes, all one plus seven of them, and wait for your torment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII prompts: Homestuck, Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, blood, denial, satin


End file.
